Picks up Fallen Feathers
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: Hwoarang got hurt badly and is sent to the hospital for recovery, but apperantly something happend, when he woke up he suffered from amnesia, now Jin have to help him get his memory back. Jin/Hwoarang.
1. Prologue

Pairing: Jin x Hwoarang

FullSummary: An accident has occurred and Hwoarang is involved in it, causing him to be sent to the hospital for proper care. But when he wakes up the unexpected happened, Hwoarang had lost almost all of his memories, now Jin have to make sure that he gets it back.

My first Tekken Fanfic please be kind~

* * *

-Hwoarang POV-

I was running, not running away like a girlfriend who had just got into a fight with her boyfriend. No, I was actually running for my life here! Why you ask? Well that's simple really, 'cause there's some gang leader who want something from me, that I don't know and decide to send his men to beat the hell out of me, yeah he's a chicken, can't fight me like a real man. Of course I gotta run away and that lead me to be chased by his brainless men that is now out to get me. Sure, I can beat them all, but there is only one thing that gets in my way…

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Oh shit!" that was my voice as I turn into a sharp corner and jump through the fence into the other side.

Well you see, there are like 30 people who that bastard hired to get my head, and no I'm not THAT stupid to fight them all off, so I ran.

-Normal POV-

Dashing from place to place Hwoarang is force to run in open areas, there are some guars from the Tekken force roaming around the area but Hwoarang is smart enough o find an alternative path way that could both get him away from the guard and the mindless idiots that is chasing him.

All went smoothly for the Blood Talon until…

"Ugh! Dammit!"

Hwoarang is thrown to the ground; his head is bleeding as he hit the hard surface of the unsettling cold road.

A chuckle is heard as Hwoarang tried to open one of his eyes to see the attacker.

"Well-Well-Well, if it isn't the dangerous Blood Talon…?"

As the Korean got a good look at his attacker, he was not entirely surprised.

His attacker is a good one head taller than he is, and more bulky than he is, this mysterious man is holding a sniper gun on his right hand that is flung on his shoulder and has a mocking smirk on his face.

The man kicks Hwoarang stomach making the red head spit out blood.

"F-Fuck you… you son of a bitch!" Hwoarang shouted betweens coughs.

The Korean quickly got up and attacked the man in front of him. However, no matter how many kicks he throws at the man, he always missed, or it is because the man is faster to dodge his attacks. Which one is it? Hwoarang did not know.

"Oh hey! I did not know that the Blood talon has such a bad aim! Man, this is getting boring."

And before Hwoarang could understand what the man meant, he was hit again by the weapon in the man's hand.

'Shit…'

Being thrown back to hit the hard stonewall is not an enjoyable thing for Hwoarang. The cut where the weapon hit flows blood down the Korean left eye and cheek.

"it's really is a shame if I have to kill you, but it's the boss's order…" the man shrug and pointed the gun at Hwoarang's head. "Sorry Blood Talon, but you gotta go bye-bye now."

Before the man could pull the trigger, a group of Tekken force came to their way and is aiming their weapon at the man.

"Well Shit!" with that said the man ran away.

Not more than 15 feet away, the man fired at Hwoarang, although he did not get a clean shot, the bullet still hit Hwoarang.

Hwoarang's eyes widen as he fell in to the ground.

'Damn… what the fuck just happened? I got beat up by a man I never met in this district got shot and a group of Tekken force suddenly came to my rescue? Or they're here to kill me…'

Through his blurry eyesight, he saw someone walking towards him and scopes him up at the persons arm.

'Whatever shit they're pulling, I'll beat Kazama's ass when I got better… ugh my head is killing me…'

That was the last thing on Hwoarang's mind as the world gone black to him.

* * *

First Chapter! What do you think? This is my first Tekken Fanfic so I really need your opinion.

Review plz! I promise the next Chapter will have more romance in it! XD


	2. Different but Same

Thank you for the review guys. =D

Note: When someone suffered from temporarily Amnesia, the first thing that kicks in is their personalities then their memories, but in this story I'm doing a little change, I'm going to make Hwoarang totally clueless of his surroundings, and Yes, this chapter contains yaoi, don't like? Don't read.

Btw, as you read the opening of this story, you will know the reason why Hwoarang loses all his memory from an attack so simple as getting shot.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

White.

Everything is white in that room.

In that room, there are two people there, one sitting crossed leg on the floor and the other standing in front of the other.

"You gotta' wake up." The standing figure said.

"I don't want to, I'm tired of this fucked up life…" the sitting figure said.

Both figure have blazing red hair, the standing figure have his hair lose and wears the same cloth as the other one, The other figure have his hair pulled back, and that's the only difference between them.

"But-"

"No 'buts' I may have been proud that I'm one of the strongest street back alley fighter there is, I'm proud that I'm able to beat the living crap out of someone, and hell! I'm proud of many things…"

"Then why don't you want to wake up, Hwoarang?" the standing figure asked in confusion.

"When you enter my world, you will know why." Said Hwoarang.

A chuckle is heard from the other read head.

"I'm you Hwoa! Well, the more polite and shy side of you anyway… I don't know what you do all day and I can't read your mind, you and I are different, we're just in the same body." The figure said smiling.

"Shut up, YOU are me." Barked Hwoarang coldly.

The figure stayed silent, then when he was about to speak, Hwoarang cuts in.

"How 'bout I'll make you a deal?"

"Hmm? What kind of deal?"

"You take over my body."

"WHAT?" The figure shouted surprised.

"I-I can't do that! I-I don't know how to act like you, I don't know people from your life, a-and I can't fight!" The figure starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Relax, the doctors probably said that 'I' suffered from Amnesia or something, anyway, as I was saying, live in my world, then you can feel the pain of never being loved by someone." Hwoarang glared at him.

"I-I'm…"

"Jin Kazama."

"What?"

"That guy… kick his ass for me, Hwoarang" The smirking red head said.

Hearing the name the figure sigh and smiled, "I'll try, but no promises, so I'm you now…" The last sentence wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, we are."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When Jin rushes to the Hospital carrying a bloodied Hwoarang in his hands a doctor stop what he's doing and quickly shouts to the nurse to get an operation room ready then he ran towards Jin.

"What happened to him this time? He's looking more beat up than usual." The doctor said as he guide Jin to laid Hwoarang on a bed.

"Got shot." That is all the taller man said.

The doctor nodded and ran towards the operating room, as the door closed Jin is left outside with a blood stained cloth and hands.

Jin has a feeling that he has to wait until the operation is done.

'Dammit, why the heck do I have yo stay here? It's not like he won't make it or anything!' shouted Jin in his mind.

'**Cuz that wound looked pretty bad, and beside you want to be there when he wakes up now, don't you?**

'Shut up.' Jin said to his devil.

**Do not try to hide it, I fucking know that you have feeling for that human, and well, FUCK YOU! Because now I shared the same fucking feeling**.

Jin has absolutely nothing to said back to his devil.

'… I hate it when you're right.'

His devil smirks and fades back to the back of Jin's mind.

4 hours has passed and Jin is asleep in the waiting room. As the operation room burst open, Jin's eyes did the same. Seeing the doctor walks out of the room Jin walks towards him.

Sensing the raven haired man, the doctor quickly said, "Your friend there, have a 51 to 49 chance of surviving, he take quite a hit on his head, and to make it all worst, the bullet that whoever fired at him, was no ordinary bullet,"

Jin frowns as he heard this.

"But don't worry Mr. Kazama, Mr. Hwoarang is a strong fighter, he'll be awake in a couple of days with some rest, and I'm telling you that you should have one as well, I promise that If he wakes up, I'll inform you immediately." The doctor said calmly.

'I don't want to leave his side…'

Jin nods, "Thank you Doctor." With that, Jin left the hospital.

when Jin is nowhere to be seen, the smile on the Doctors face fades.

"Sir, did you tell him that Mr. Hwoarang might suffer from temporary Amnesia?" a nurse came to ask him.

"No… It's better that way, Inform me immediately when he wakes up and call Mr. Kazama if he wakes."

* * *

~ 5 days later~

Hwoarang opened his eyes slowly, only to meet with a white ceiling of the hospital, his head hurt.

A nurse, who had seen him wake up, rushes to inform the doctor, and to call Mr. Kazama.

'My head hurts…' as the red head rub his sore head, a doctor came in to the room.

"Hello Mr. Hwoarang, do you know where you are?" that was the first thing the doctor asked.

Hwoarang looks at the doctor and answer.

"No."

~0~

"_Sir, there's a call for you from the hospital."_

Jin picked up the telephone and was greeted by a voice.

"_Mr. Kazama, Mr. Hwoarang has regain consciousness, we would just like to inform you that visiting hour is now available for him, Thank you." _

"I understand." With that said and done, Jin grab his coat and hurried to his way to the hospital.

~0~

When Jin arrive at Hwoarang's door he see a man standing there, the man is none other than, Steve Fox.

Jin grunts as he see the man.

**Well lookie here, looks like we got ourselves a rival. **

Jin ignores his devil and continues walking towards Hwoarang room.

"Hey mate, How are you?" asked the British boxer.

"Fine." Replied Jin coldly, he knows that the Boxer also had a feeling towards the Blood Talon, but sadly for them the red head is absolutely clueless of their feeling towards him.

As the door open, both men is greeted by the doctor who has a serious look on his face.

"Before you enter this room, I would like you two to know something,"

The fighters gulp and nod.

"Mr. Hwoarang has… lost all of his memory."

This sent a huge wave of shock to both men. The doctor then left, leaving the two fighters to themselves.

As Jin and Steve enter the room, they are greeted by a sitting Hwoarang looking confuse to their way.

Steve scratch the back of his neck and extended his hand to the confuse red head.

"Hi mate, since you lose all of your memory, I guess I have to re-introduce myself, my name is Steve, Steve fox."

The red head smile and accept the hand shake.

"Hello Steve." Then the red head attention drifted to the figure standing in the background.

Hwoarang just stared up at Jin.

Staring with those innocent empty eyes.

"Jin Kazama" Said Jin, not wanting to stare up at those empty eyes again.

**Hey! Let's beat the boxer to crap and rape that guy! I so want to stain his innocence.**

Jin hit his devil mentally.

"J-Jin?"

Jin snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called.

"You're Jin?" asked the red head again.

"Yes"

The staring contest for the two continues, ignoring Steve who kept on looking between the two.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Hwoarang said in a small voice.

'DID HE JUST APOLOGIZE?'

A wave of shock is sent to the two men as they have the same thought.

"Can you help me? Help me get my memory back?" The red head have a pleading look on his face.

'WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY? HE'S SO POLITE!'

Again the two man have the same thought, followed by different line.

Not knowing what else to say Jin answer "Sure."

Hearing the positive answer Hwoarang smile.

"Thank you, Jin." Said Hwoarang.

Those words and tone of voice are the ones that Jin wants to hear every time he's near the red head.

"H-Hey Hwoarang, I can help to now can't I?" asked Steve, feeling forgotten.

Hwoarang brighten up immediately.

'Fuck, I forgot about him' thinks Jin.

"Really? You would help too? Oh Thank you Steve!" Since Steve is close to where Hwoarang is sitting on the bed, Steve got hug by the red head.

"Y-you're welcome, mate" said Steve as he returns the hug.

'FFFFFFUCK!' thought Jin, jealousy is all over his mind but not face.

**RIP THAT BASTARD AWAY FROM ****MY**** HWOARANG! DAMN IT! DO SOMETHING YOU BASTARD!**

Jin did do something; he kicks and punches his devil mentally.

'This is gonna be a long day…'

"Hwoarang," the read head let go of Steve and looks at Jin.

"When you are able to leave this hospital, you can live with me, I promise to help you get back your memory, alright?"

**JACKPOT! I'm so gonna rape him in his sleep!**

A giant stone hits Devil Jin.

"Okay then!" unknown to Hwoarang, his life is going to be in the middle from now on.

* * *

What do you think? Yes, this is still a Jin/Hwoarang story, Steve is there 'cuz I want him to make Jin jealous. WOOO!

Oh sorry I forgot to mention that bold is Devil Jin, and Devil Jin is totally OOC here, and so will many other characters…

Review please! XD


End file.
